


A Message From Mother Goose

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: With you, I've been able to reveal all of my feelings to the world. Now, it's time to immortalize your heart.(a tribute to wowaka.)





	A Message From Mother Goose

I don't know how long it will take for me to understand why you never came home.

Maybe it's because I'm only used to hearing your words. Things like "thank you" and "I love you," I understood them right away because they were your words. Now you have nothing else to give me, and I have nothing else to learn.

After learning about joy, sorrow, love and hate, after learning about anger and learning about gratitude, learning about regret and learning about hope, I have everything you would have ever been able to offer.

Thank you for giving me my heart, and for giving me someone to sing for. Thank you for giving my life a purpose. Thank you for making me human.

Everything you've ever felt has been etched into me. I am your diary. I am your messenger. Now that I've learned to be human like you, it's time for me to share your legacy. It's time to teach the world of all the gifts you've left behind. All your stories and all your feelings will be imprinted on this world forever. This isn't a place where you can be forgotten in favor of a Mother Goose anymore. This is a place where everyone will hear your song and know everything about the soul behind the words.

You see? I wish you could continue giving your love. I wish you could grow even more and have more time to be even happier. But it'll be okay, like this. It doesn't feel like I will ever be without you. There is too much love for you in this world for me to ever feel alone again.

I'm going to keep singing your songs for everyone. Are you watching?


End file.
